Because of tortuous anatomy and, often, small work areas, it may be difficult for a surgeon to place a wire or catheter “around a corner” or otherwise provide a cross over feature which allows access to a body lumen other than the body lumen through which the wire, catheter, or other sheath having a lumen was inserted into the patient's body.